


Strong enough to break a man's arm

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birds, Geese, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Rated T for cursing. Bird encounters of the inconvenient kind.





	

"How many fucking geese were there, Buck?"

"Six, I think. Damn, they're strong."


End file.
